Lo siento Hermione, pero te engaña
by marya89
Summary: Harry descubre todo sobre la relacion de Hermione con Michel y se lo tiene q decir... ella le creera?q pasara finalmente? H&H Ya esta acabada
1. Capítulo I

No recuerdo ni cuando, ni donde, ni porque, solo se que me enamore de ella. Me enamore de su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que todas las mañanas me dedicaba solo a mí, y digo dedicaba porque es pasado, porque ahora se las dedica a otro y no a mí. Me enamore de esos ojos color miel q me miraban con un brillo especia, un brillo q ya no me pertenece. Me enamore de su forma de reñirme cuando algo hacia mal o de la manera en q me apoyo cuando la muerte de Sirius. Me enamore de su insistencia para el estudio y su tozudez. Me enamore de la cara de niña pequeña q pone cuando quiere algo. Me enamore de su cuerpo, que me hace tener sueños inimaginables para la mente humana. Me enamore de su piel, el tacto de su piel contra la mía me hace estremecer. Y aun me enamore mas, cuando la intente odiar por romperme el corazón y me di cuanta de q no la podía odiar ni tampoco olvidar.

_** Flash Back **_

_Son las 11:30 de la noche y no puedo dormir. No me estraña que no pueda, no dejo de pensar en ella. Es cerrar los ojos y verla, es estar durmiendo y soñar con ella, es abrir los ojos y tener su retrato en la mesilla de noche. Lo mejor será dar una vuelta para despejar mi mente. La sala Común esta vacía, como es lógico. Paso el retrato de la dama Gorda y me pierdo por los pasillos._

_No se cuanto tiempo llevo dando vueltas, ni se donde estoy, solo se q no consigo olvidarme d ella. _

_Oigo un ruido detrás de la puerta. Con mucho cuidado me acerco y la abro, no quiero hacer ruido para q no me descubran, ya q no llevo la capa de Invisibilidad. Veo dos sombras muy juntas, una encima de una mesa y la otra de pie, parece ser q sé están besando, debe ser una pareja. La curiosidad me puedo y decido acercarme un poco para saber quienes son. Me acerco y consigo divisar a la pareja, me quedo sin palabras. Es ella..._

_¿Hermione? –Susurro_

_¡Harry, Q.. Que haces aquí?- me dice nerviosa mientas se aparta del chico _

_Que hago yo no, mejor dicho que haces tu!- le grito fuera de si- Q haces besándote con ese niñato._

_Primero, lo q haga o deje de hacer aquí a ti no t importa, y segundo, no hables así de mi novio.- me dice gritando también._

_De tu novio? Y desde cuanto tu tienes novio?_

_Si, mi novio, Michel Corner es mi novio desde hace un mes._

_Tu no puedes tener novio! –Digo fuera d mi._

_Que yo no puedo q? –Me grita toda enfurecida- Tu no eres quien para decirme lo q puedo y no puedo tener, Harry._

_Pues ya q no soy nadie será mejor q me vaya de aquí y q no t vuelva a molestar ni a ti ni a tu novio en el resto de mi vida. Desde este momento tu y yo ya no somos amigos. – Le grito antes d cerrar la puerta tras de mi con un gran portazo. Suenan las campanas q anuncian un nuevo día._

_Salgo disparado a las afueras de Howarts, con el corazón completamente destrozado, no solo por saber q nunca podré estar con Hermione, sino también por haber roto nuestra amistad. Corro por todo el los terrenos de Howarts in rumbo alguno, las lagrimas caen por mis ojos sin poder contenerlas. No se como pero estoy delante de la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid. Toco una par de veces. Empiezo a oír ruidos, se abre la puerta._

_Harry! Que haces aquí? Que te pasa? Porque lloras? –Me dice con tono preocupado. Mi única reacción es abrazarle y llorar en sus brazos._

_Después de pasar toda la noche en casa de Hagrid y contarle lo sucedido la noche anterior, me dirijo hacia la Sala Común para cambiarme e ir a desayunar. Entro, y esta a rebosar como todas las mañanas._

_Harry! De donde vienes a estas horas? Que te ha pasado? Porque traes esa cara? Estas bien? –Me pregunta Ron rápidamente._

_Estoy bien, no me pasa nada, solo he ido a dar una vuelta por los terrenos. –Le digo mientras noto como alguien me mira fijamente._

_Veo a Hermione, a tan solo unos metros de mi, mirándome fijamente. Parece ser q ella tampoco a pasado una buena noche, seguro que es porque ha estado con su novio, al contrario de mi que he estado en vela, llorando y pensando. Se acerca hacia aquí._

_Ho... –no la dejo acabar la frase, doy media vuelta y me voy._

Ya ha pasado casi un mes de ese día y la situación no es que haya mejorado mucho. Vino a pedirme perdón por lo q dijo, y como no yo la perdone y le dije q también me había pasado, pero aun así ya no somos los mismo. Solo hablamos lo necesario, no pasamos tiempo juntos, la mitad ella esta con Michel y si se acerca a nosotros soy yo el q me voy, porque no puedo estar al lado de ella, porque se que si estamos juntos acabare confesándolo todo, y eso es lo q no quiero.

Como no, para seguir con la rutina no puedo dormir, es la 1 de la madrugada y tengo menos sueño q hace una hora. Desde el día q paso todo, no he vuelto ha hacer mas paseos por los pasillo d Howarts para q m entrara el sueño, pero hoy lo necesito. Esta vez voy a ser precavido, voy coger la Capa y el Mapa del Merodeador.

Voy por el tercer piso y abro d nuevo el mapa. Veo dos motas, una es Michel Corner, la otra tiene q ser Hermione. Se mueven y ahí me doy cuenta de q no es Hermione sino Susane Bones. Decido ir a ver q hacen para saber si es algo inusual.

¿Cuándo piensas cortar con Granger? –Le pregunta Susane.

Tranquila, no tardare mucho. Después del baile de graduación cortare con ella.- Dice Michel.

Pero, es que yo no quiero q vayas al baile de graduación con Granger como novia oficial... - Dice Susane mientras hace pucheros. –Yo quiero q vengas conmigo. Prométeme q vas a dejar a Granger y iras conmigo.

Mmm... esta bien! La dejare lo antes q pueda cariño. –Le da un beso antes de q pueda responderle. Si quieres mañana vamos juntos a Hosmeade, y así te recompenso por mi descuido, vale?

Esta Bien.

No me lo puedo creer! Michel esta con Hermione y con Susane a la vez, y ella sin saber nada. Se lo tengo q decir, pero como?


	2. Capítulo II

* * *

Capitulo II 

Llego al Gran Comedor y veo como en la mesa de Griffindor ya esta Hermione desayunando. Estuve toda la noche pensando y lo mejor es que se lo diga con un poco de tacto, esperemos q este de buen humor.

Buenos días!

Hola Harry! –Me dicen Hermione y Ron.

Xicos, una cosa, vais a ir hoy a Hosmeades?

Yo si, he quedado con Luna para acompañarla a comprar un par de cosas.- Dice Ron un tanto ruborizado.

Yo no voy a ir, no tengo ganas. –Digo desanimado

Porque preguntas? Tu no vas con Michel? –Le pregunta Ron.

No... no voy con él. Me ha dicho que tiene muchos deberes y que se va a pasar todo el día estudiando.

Ahí me doy cuenta de que Michel le ha mentido, para irse con Susane. Giro mi cabeza hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw (creo q es de esa mesa, no lo recuerdo bien...) y lo veo desayunando tranquilamente, mirando hacia un punto fijo en la mesa de Hufflepuff, Susane, como no. Los celos y la ira se me disparan. Todo en colerizado me levanto y me voy. Prefiero irme ahora q montar un espectáculo delante de todo Howarts. (Lo he comprobado, He acertado con Susane y Michel, cada uno es de esa mesa :D)

Una vez q estoy calmado me dirijo a la Sala Común para pasar el resto del día leyendo un buen libro de Quidditch o simplemente tirarme en el sofá para descansar. Cuando entro, veo a Hermione entre un montón de pergaminos y libros, seguro q esta empezando a estudiar para las Extasis o puede q este investigando sobre la profecía, tal y como me prometio en verano.

Flash Back Es el verano entre el sexto y el séptimo año y estamos todos en número 12 de Grimmauld Place, por culpa de la amenaza de Lord Voldemort. Hoy se cumple un año de la muerte de Sirius y no puedo estar en peor sitio q en su casa, en su cuarto,... envuelto de sus cosas, de sus recuerdos de los míos,... Oigo como tocan a la puerta, no contesto, no me apetece ver a nadie, para q se compadezcan de mi. Si ya lo hacen por la muerte de Sirius no quiero ver q pasaría si les comento sobre la profecía... Porque si, no lo sabe nadie, llevo un 1 año entero con este secreto, sin decírselo a nadie y no creo q aguante mucho más... 

_Harry, abrume por favor... Sé q estas ahí. –Suena la voz de Hermione detrás de la puerta._

_Al escucharla me acuerdo del día que fuimos al ministerio, casi muere por mi culpa. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de cuanto la quería. Dicen q no sabes cuantos quieres algo, hasta q lo pierdes y eso es lo q me paso a mi. Cuando me di cuenta q casi muere Hermione me di cuenta del sentimiento q tenis a hacia ella había cambiado a lo largo de los años._

_Oigo como una puerta se abre, esa debe ser Hermione. Estoy tumbado en la cama mirando hacia la pared, no quiero q me vea en este estado, no quiero q se de cuenta d lo mal q estoy para q se preocupe y se compadezca de mi, tengo demasiado orgullo..._

_Harry... –Me dice suavemente, mientras apoya su mano en mi hombro. Quiere verme la cara pero yo se lo impido.- Mírame, por favor._

_Poco a poco volteo hacia a ella. Me siento en el borde de la cama con cabeza gacha. Esa se arrodilla en el suelo y me cojo con delicadeza la cabeza y me la sube para poder mirarme a los ojos. Me mira con ternura, lo sé, tiene ese brillo en los ojos de preocupación. Me acaricia la mejilla, para demostrarme q esta a mi lado y me abraza. Con delicadeza, pero transmitiendo todo el cariño y apoyo q puede, y entonces empiezo a llorar, no sé muy bien porque solo sé q lloro. Lloro por quererla mas q a nada en el mundo, lloro porque ella puso en peligro su vida por mi culpa, lloro por Sirius, lloro por la profecía q me atormenta cada día, lloro por no tener aquí a mis padres, lloro por los q me rodean, lloro por esta vida tan injusta, lloro todo lo q no he llorado durante todos estos años... Ella nota q estoy llorando y para intentar calmarme me acaricia el cabello lentamente, mientras ella también llora en silencio._

_Después de varios segundos, minutos o horas, no te lo sabría decir, me separo de ella lentamente mirándola a los ojos._

_Gracias. –Le digo en un susurro. Me mira tiernamente y sonríe._

_Harry, sabes q no t voy a presionar para q me cuentas lo q tanto t atormenta, pero quiero q sepas q estaré aquí para cuando tu estés preparado, vale? - Le sonrío para q sepa q lo tendré en cuenta y la vuelvo a abrazar.- Ahora te dejo para q puedas estar solo- Me da un beso en la mejilla, se levanta y da media vuelta._

_Antes de q de dos pasos la cojo por la muñeca y le susurro un pequeño "espera, ya estoy preparado", ella se gira, me sonríe y se sienta en la cama, la imito._

_A parte de porque hoy hace un año de la muerte de Sirius, este último año he estado tan raro por otro motivo.- Empiezo hablando. Hermione me mira fijamente sin perderse ni una sola palabra y sin decir nada para no interrunpirme.- Después del ataque al ministerio, estuve hablando con Dumbledore en su despacho y me dijo q la prefería se había roto y q no se podría saber el contenido a no ser que alguien lo supiera, y el lo sabía.- paro para respirar y tranquilizarme recordar aquellos momentos son muy duros para mi. Hermione nota q me cuesta respirar, me coge la mano para tranquilizarme y invitándome a seguir.- Me contó q la profesora Trelawney fue quien dijo la prefería y aparte de Dumbledore y ella la sabe otra persona,... Yo.- Hermione me aprieta mas la mano- **"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los q lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual , pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..."-** Hermione se tapa la boca para poder ahogar un pequeño grito.- resumiendo, durante todo este año os he estado ocultando un gran secreto, seré, dentro de poco, asesino o asesinado- esto último lo digo en murmullo. Hermione me abraza con fuerza mientras lágrimas caes por sus ojos._

_¿Cómo sé t ocurre ocultarnos eso?- Me recrimina una vez q se ha separado de mi.- No ves q te podríamos haber ayudado?_

_Lo siento...- le digo en un susurro._

_Oh Harry... Yo se q lo hacías por nuestro bien, pero no lo tendrías q haber guardado durante tanto tiempo. Te prometo q en cuanto lleguemos a Howarts investigare acerca de las profecías, para saber si es obligatorio q se cumpla todo lo q se dice. Tu no t preocupes, estamos contigo, estoy contigo.- Me abraza- Vamos abajo q nos están esperando.- Me levanta y ahora soy yo quien le abra y le doy un beso en la mejilla. Me coge la mano y salimos de la habitación..._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Hola! Que haces? – Le pregunto tímidamente.

Ya q no puedo ir a Hosmeade porque Ron va con Luna, tu no vas y Michel esta también estudiando, aprovecho para investigar un poco sobre aquello q t prometí.

Am... Veras Hermione... tengo algo muy importante que decirte.- le digo muy nervioso.

Bien, tu me dirás.- me dice mientras clava su mirada en mi.

Veras, es que ayer por la noche, no podía dormir, así que decidí dar un paseo nocturno y bueno me lleve el mapa del merodeador y vi en el 3 piso q estaba Michel y supuse q estaba contigo pero me equivoque, estaba con Susane Bones. Fui hasta donde ellos estaban para saber si pasaba algo raro o simplemente estaban haciendo un trabajo o algo. Cuando me acerque les oí hablar, hablar sobre ti...- Hermione me mira con incertidumbre.- siento ser yo quien te lo diga, pero lo tengo hacer; Michel t esta poniendo los cuernos con Susane Bones.- La miro esperando su reacción.

Q.. Que dices? Eso es imposible- me grita con lágrimas en los ojos.- el nunca me haría eso. Te lo estas inventando porque estas celoso!- me vuelve a gritar. Yo pierdo los nervios y le grito también.

Estas muy equivocada Hermione Jane Granger! Yo no me estoy inventando nada, Yo te digo lo q vi. Si eres una cuernuda no es mi problema, y sino t lo crees. Pregúntale porque te ha dicho q tiene deberes? Te lo ha dicho para poder ir con Susane... Supéralo, te ha puesto los cuernos y punto- Hermione se gira y se va. Yo hago lo mismo

* * *

**Potter5:** Gracias por leer este FF, no creo q tarde mucho en hacer otro capitulo. Como máximo tendra uno o dos mas capítulos. Y antes del 21 tendras la histótia acabada xq em voy de vacaciones 


	3. Capítulo III

Capitulo III 

Me dirijo hacia el Gran Comedor para saborear la deliciosa comida q preparan los Elfos Domésticos para cenar. Desde q he hablado con Hermione esta mañana no la he vuelto a ver. Ahora voy en compañía de Ron, q me cuenta todo lo q ha hecho hoy, en Hosmeade, pero no le presto atención, ya q estoy pendiente por si veo aparecer a Hermione por algún lado, para preguntarle q tal esta, y si ya a descubierto la verdad.

Harry! –Me grita Ron, lo q hace q le escuche.

Em... Si? Que me decías?

Te estaba diciendo q hoy e visto a Michel en Hosmeade, acompañado por Susane y no Hermione. No nos había dicho Hermione q ella no iba porque Michel tampoco iba? –En cuanto me dice eso reacciono. Tengo razón.

Si, Michel supuestamente tenia deberes, pero lo q pasa en verdad es que Michel le esta poniendo los cuernos a Hermione con Susane. Se lo he dicho a Hermione pero creo q no me ha creído.

Que le esta q? ¿cómo puedes estar ten seguro?

Porque los vi y los oí. Oí q Michel piensa dejar a Hermione antes del baile de graduación.

Pero si el baile es mañana... –Me dice Ron asombrado.- Me has dicho q crees q no t creía, no?

Exacto

Pues, ahora me tienes a mi como segundo testigo, para poder confirmárselo. Mira por ahí viene, vamos a explicárselo. - Me dice señalando hacia las escaleras.

Me acerco con temor por cual será su reacción. A distancia me doy cuenta de q ha estado llorando, tiene todos los ojos hinchados y la cara roja. Estoy a unos metros de ella...

Ho... Hola Herm... Plaf!- No me deja acabar la frase, me pega una torta con todas sus fuerzas, q hace q se me vuelva la cara. Con la mano en la mejilla, la miro para pedir una explicación.

A la próxima t inventa historias de aventuras de otras personas, porque conmigo ya te has reído bastante. – Me dice con tono serio y frío.

Pero Hermione, es verdad, hasta Ron vio a Michel con Susane en Hosmeade... – le digo con la mano aun en la mejilla. Ron asiente con la boca abierta, creo q esta tan impresionado como el resto de persona q están a nuestro alrededor.

Claro q los ha visto juntos, porque han ido juntos. Michel me dijo q tenia deberes porque me quería comprar un regalo por nuestro aniversario, y iba con Susane para q le ayudara a elegirlo, Pero ahora por tu culpa ya no va a haber ningún aniversario, ni baile, ni nada, porque Michel ha roto conmigo por tu culpa. – Me dice con lágrimas en los ojos, se da la vuelta y se va.

Hermione espera...

Déjala Harry. Ahora solo necesita tiempo.

Potter!- Oigo de lejos, me giro y veo a Michel.- Gracias por ayudarme con mi problema, ara es una cosa menos q tengo q hacer...

Que problema?- pregunta Ron.

Con Hermione, gracias a él he podido romper con ella con la excusa de q es celosa. Muchas gracias Potter!- me dice Michel con una sonrisa en la cara.

Noto como pierdo los nervios, y antes de darme cuenta ya estoy encima de el pegándole en el estomago. El me la devuelve, me rompe el labio y me golpea debajo del ojo, yo no me quedo atrás... Voy a volver a pegarle cuando le veo q me apunta con la varita, saco la mía. Se q con la varita soy mucho mas poderoso q con las manos. Nos miramos fijamente, para saber quien atacara primero, estamos a punto...

Que es lo q pasa aquí? – Es McGonagall.- Señor Potter, Señor Corner, me pueden explicar q es esto?- Ninguno decimos nada, seguimos mirándonos.- Muy bien, no dicen nada... 50 puntos menos para cada casa, y los dos quedan castigados sin el baile de graduación, acudirán a la cena pero luego se irán. Ahora váyanse los dos de mi vista... Ya!

- ¿Estas bien?- me pregunta Ron, una vez que estamos en nuestra habitación.

Bueno... he tenido días mejores... – le digo mientras me toco el labio. Me tumbo en la cama boca arriba.

Seguro q estas bien?

Si, Ron. Solo necesito descansar.- le digo mientras cierro las cortinas.

Oigo voces en la habitación que hacen que me despierte., deben ser mis compañeros q están hablando sobre el baile, xicas, quidditch,... quien sabe. Me giro para seguir durmiendo, pero oír mi nombre y el de Hermione hacen que me espavile y ponga el oído en la conversación.

Entonces, Neville, dices q los has oído hablar, y que han quedado después del banquete en el viejo roble, no? – No oigo nada, eso es q Neville habrá asentido. – Entonces perfecto, ahora solo tenemos q pensar como hacemos para q Hermione los pille. –Ahí es cundo reacciono. Pego un vote y salgo de la cama.

Vosotros!- le grito señalando.- Que es lo que le intentáis hacer a Hermione?

Nada, solo te queremos ayudar- me dice Ron con una mano en el pecho. He debido asustarles. – Veras, Neville escucho hablar a Michel y Susane que quedaban en el viejo roble, ya que Michel no podía ir al baile y como Hermione y tu sois nuestros amigos y queremos q lo solucionen, queríamos que Hermione se los encontrara por casualidad juntos y besándose para q supiera q tu no t habías inventado nada.

Por eso he pensado que tu podrías convencer a Hermione para que fuera al roble después de cenar, contigo y así lo ve- dice Neville con una sonrisa, orgulloso por participar en este plan.

Y como queréis q la convenza? Os creéis q me va a hablar después de lo de hoy?

Para eso tenemos un día entero, para pensar en como convencerla. Buena noches.

Buenas noches- dice Neville también

Me vuelvo a acostar en mi cama, pero esta vez ya no puedo dormir. Ahora no paro de darle vueltas al asunto de Hermione y lo q le diré mañana.

**JakeGranger: **Muchas gracias x leer este FF, me queda un capitulo nada mas, y aunq estos ultimos dias los tengo bastante ocupados, lo escribire antes del 22 para q lo puedas leer. Ahora en cuanto cuelgue este capitulo empiezo con el otro, y con un poco de suerte lo acabo antes de lo previsto, todo depende d q me entretengan o no. Feliz Verano!

**Petrona-Eminemef: **Muchas gracias a ti tambien, lo acabre lo antes posible.

**Potter5: **Jejeje, muchas gracias. Tardo lo menos posible, xq como a mi no me gusta quedarme con la incertidumbre, intento q a mis lectores tampoco les pase. Solo queda un capitulo!

**Weno y si a alguien le gusta como escribo(cosa q dudo) tengo otro FF de H&H en marcha, hace tiempo q no actualizo porque me pasaron muchas cosas y se m olvidaron las ideas, xo lo continuare cuando vuelva de vacaciones. Gracias a todos los lectores!**


	4. Capitulo IV

Capitulo IV 

Quedan solo una par de horas para nuestra graduación y ni siquiera sé lo que le voy a decir a Hermione. Ron, Neville y yo hemos estado hablando de ellos, pero no hemos llegado a ningún acuerdo, en todo lo que me decían yo sacaba algo que me podría decir Hermione para no acompañarme. Así que después de tanta indagación me he quedado solo, porque mis grandes amigos se han ido a ponerse guapos para sus novias.

A Hermione no le he visto en todo el día, ni si quiera a la hora de desayunar o de comer. Le he preguntado a Ginny y me ha dicho q tampoco sabe nada y sus compañeras de cuarto, Lavander y Parvatil, me han dicho q ni siquiera ha salido de la cama, pero que al baile ira seguro y si hace falta en pijama. Cuando me han dicho lo del pijama, no he podido reprimir una risa, es tan solo pensar en Hermione, en mitad del Gran Comedor, vestida con su pijama y su pelo enmarañado que no puedo evitar soltar un par de carcajadas.

Queda solo una hora para nuestra ultima cena en Gran Comedor de Howarts, no me lo puedo creer, ya han pasado 7 años, 7maravillosos años en la q nos han pasado multitud de cosas. Entre las 4 paredes de este castillo, he conocido el calor de la amistad, el del amor, la compresión, la lealtad, la humildad,... y he podido conocer a las mejores personas del mundo; Hermione, Ron, Neville, Lupin, Sirus, Dumbledore,... pero también a las peores... y mejor si no me pongo moño que solo me quedan 3 cuartos de hora.

Me pego una buena ducha fría para liberar tensiones, cojo los vaqueros con los que más cómodo voy, me cojo una camiseta y me pongo mi túnica nueva de gala por encima. Esta vez, aunque no la luciré tanto como 3 años atrás, esta es mucho mas bonita. Es de color escarlata con tonos dorados, es como Griffindor, es para un Griffindor.

Salgo de la habitación sin ni siquiera mirarme al espejo, ni peinarme, después de tantos años desiste; además siempre me ha dicho Hermione q este pelo me ha favorecido y hoy se trata de gustarle a ella. Bajo a la sal Común y veo como Ron y Neville me esperan para no dejarme solo, ellos también están guapos. Al final Fred y George si le compraron una túnica de gala nueva a Ron. Bajamos al vestíbulo, han quedado allí con las chicas. Llevamos ya 20 minutos esperándolas, cuando de repente vemos bajar a 3 ángeles. A la derecha va una chica rubia de pelo largo, Luna, pero ella no importa examinarla, de eso se encarga Ron. A la derecha va una pelirroja de pecas, Ginny, esa tampoco importa se la dejo a Neville. Y en medio, como si reinara ante todos, cosa q empiezo a creer, a Hermione. Lleva el pelo totalmente liso, recogido en un pirri, muy sencillo. Va más guapa que el año pasado si no fuera porque su cara no le acompaña. A pesar de que no se le ven las ojeras se le nota q no ha dormido y de que a estado llorando. Se me queda mirando con una sonrisa fría y rencorosa, aun esta molesta por lo de ayer. Me doy cuenta de que eta mirando mi corte en el labio y mi morado debajo del ojo y que piensa como me lo he podido hacer, ya que sé esta mordiendo el labio, lo que siempre hace cuando quiere saber algo pero no pregunta.

Nos dirigimos los seis al Gran Comedor hoy me espera una cena bastante tensa. Después del discurso de todos los años de Fin de Curso de Dumbledore, aparece la cena, igual de buena y sabrosa q siempre, pero que este año no podré disfrutar por culpa de los nervios. Ya sé a acabado la cena y toca repartir el premio de las casas, y la verdad es que este año no se como están las puntuaciones.

Otro año que se va –empezó su discurso Dumbledore- Y como todos los años unos alumnos volverán el año que viene y otros no, pero justamente este año se nos va una de las generaciones más prometedoras que hemos tenido en Howarts. Por eso este año, al contrario de todos los demás, queremos conmemorar a un par de alumnos que creemos que se lo merecen por diversas causas. –Todo el mundo murmura, eso nunca antes lo habían hecho.- Primero de todo, queremos felicitar a nuestra mejor alumna en estos últimos 50 años, porque no solo por sacar las mejores notas en los Extasis y en todos los exámenes, sino también por ser buena compañera, alumna y sobretodo persona. Y por hacer siempre lo correcto con sus amigos, aunque no siempre haya acertado. Por eso y por mucho mas queremos darle esta placa a la Señorita Hermione Jane Granger.

Todo el comedor rompió en aplausos, mientras que una Hermione enrojecida se acercaba a la mesa de los profesores. Todo Griffindor estaba vitoreando a Hermione, mientras que ella, uno a uno, iba saludando a los profesores. Cuando llego a la profesora McGonagall, todos pudimos ver como la profesora rompía a llorar y le daba un gran abrazo, y Dumbledore siguió su ejemplo. Pero se ve que Dumbledore le dijo algo cuando estaban abrazados, porque ahora venia hacia aquí mucho mas roja que antes.

Haber, por donde iba... - Continuo Dumbledore- A sí, ya... el otro premio se lo damos al mejor alumno. Esta vez no es por sus notas, porque aunque no son desastrosas no podemos vitorearlo por eso. En esta ocasión se lo damos por su valentía, por su coraje, por ser el Merodeador de esta generación, por su amor a las personas queridas, por dejar de ser feliz solo por hacer felices a los demás, por su amor ha este colegio, y bueno por ser un alumno y una persona inigualable que será imposible de reemplazar pase lo q pase. Sabes que siempre estaremos contigo! Un fuerte aplauso para Harry James Potter.

No me lo puedo creer, me quedo estático sin poder reaccionar. Puedo observar que todo Griffindor me esta mirando orgullosos, y veo como Ron, me sonríe y me levanta, ya que a mí las piernas no me responde. Me acerco poco a poco a los profesores, todos me observan, me vitorean y me aplauden de pie, incluso puedo ver a algún Slytherin sonriéndome. Llego a la mesa de profesores y me toca saludarlos uno por uno. Cuando llego a Snape le doy la mano por respeto y educación pero enseguida la soltamos. La profesora McGonagall imita el gesto que ha tenido con Hermione.

Cuídate Potter, no me falles... - Me dice mientras me abraza.

Ahora me toca enfrentarme contra Dumbledore, me da la placa y le estrecho la mano, pero inesperadamente me atrae hacia a é y me abraza.

Lo que vas ha hacer ahora es muy bonito por tu parte. Cuídala, no la dejes escapar. Y recuerda que nada es imposible en el mundo mágico.

Sus palabras me confunden. Mientras llego a la mesa no dejo de pensar en ella, acaso sabrá lo que planeo? Seguro, el siempre lo sabe todo. Giro la cabeza para mirarle, me esta mirando, desvía su mirada, le imito. Esta observando a Hermione, sonríe, me vuelve a mirar y me guiña el ojo mientras vuelve a sonreír. Lo sabe.

Es la hora de la verdad, el banquete ha acabado y todos los alumnos de sexto hacía abajo, menos las parejas de los alumnos, salen del banquete, porque ahora toca el baile para los graduados. Todos salimos al vestíbulo. Ron me hace la señal, me giro y veo Michel como sale hacia los jardines. Ahora es mi turno.

Hermione, emm... podemos hablar.- le digo suavemente.

Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo. – Da media vuelta, dispuesta a irse.

Pero yo sí. – La cojo de la muñeca y le hago que se gire.- Mira, puede que no me quieras hablar mas en tu vida, y lo entiendo, tienes tus razones, pero yo nunca quise que esto pasara y bueno he intentado arreglarlo. Ya sabes que yo siempre he sido muy orgulloso, y solo por verte feliz me he comido ese orgullo y he ido a hablar con Michel para explicarle que todo ha sido mi culpa, que yo te metí en la cabeza lo de los cuernos, etc. Él me ha dicho que si quieres arreglarlo que vayamos los dos al viejo roble para hablarlo. Bueno ahora ya te puedes ir, yo ya te he dicho lo que te tenia que decir.- Cojo y doy media vuelta.

Espera Harry... – me giro- En serio has ido ha hablar con el? – Asiento- Gracias Harry. Ahora creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Me coge de la mano y salimos hacia los jardines, veo que sonríe, pero sigue sin tener ese brillo en los ojos y no se porque. Nos vamos acercando y se van viendo mas claras las sombras, y hay dos. Perfecto

Harry, tenia que venir alguien mas? – me pregunta en bajito.

No que yo sepa... –le digo disimulando.- a lo mejor a traído a Susane para aclara las cosas.

No, si Susane es. – Los ha visto, porque empieza gritar.- Y le esta comiendo el morro a mi novio, en el mismo sitio donde me dio mi primer beso. Michel! – le grita.

Her... Hermione... –Dice mientras se separa de Susane- veras.. esto...

Déjalo Michel, va a ser que Harry tenia razón y la muy tonta de mí no me doy cuenta. Imbécil! Plaf! – Esa ha tenido que doler mas que la mía. – No quiero saber nada mas de ti! – No esta llorando, eso es raro.

Bueno, pues tu te lo pierdes! Vámonos Susane – le extiende su mano, pero ella reacciona de otra forma.- Plaf – Otra mas, q bien me lo estoy pasando.

Nos quedamos solos al lado del roble. Me siento para analizar cada detalle de esa noche.

Va a ser que al final tenias razón y todo...

No decías q no querías saber nada de mi y que te había destrozado la vida... –le digo en un murmullo.

Me sonríe y se sienta a mi lado. Pasan varios minutos y nadie dice nada, hasta que ella rompe el silencio.

Que te parece si vamos a nuestro baile? Supongo que aun llegaremos a algún baile y seguro que queda ponche.

No sé si lo sabes, pero no puedo ir. Me lo prohibió McGonagall por pelearme con Michel. – Le señalo el labio.

Nos volvemos a quedar en silencio. El cielo esta completamente despejado, lleno de estrellas y con una preciosa luna llena. Pobre Remus, lo tiene que estar pasando mal. Entonces se me ocurre algo.

Quieres que vayamos a la casa de los Gritos a ver si esta Remus? Así le hacemos una visita... - le digo mientras me levanto.

Así vestida? – Me dice mientras se levanta.

Hombre, pues claro, de princesa – Le digo mientras le sonrío, y de repente me besa.

Los siento Harry, perdona... es que yo... – dice mientras se muerde el labio inferior. Es tan tentador que haga eso...

No, no, no, si no pasa nada. Lo que pasa es que tengo el corte y me duele. Pero aquí no me duele- Le señalo la frente y me besa.- Ni aquí... – Esta vez le señalo la mejilla.- Ni aquí tampoco – le digo sin emitir sonido alguno señalando los labios.

Hermione me sonríe y se me acerca despacio colocando sus manos en mis mejillas. La miro a los ojos y ahora si que puedo ver ese brillo es sus ojos, ese brillo por el que deduzco que esta feliz, igual que yo. Me besa, con cuidado para no hacerme daño pero me besa. Soy yo el que profundizo el beso y la acerco mas a mi colocando mis manos es su cintura. Dumbledore tenia razón, en el mundo mágico nada es imposible.

Fin 


End file.
